Personal care compositions are well known and widely used. These compositions have long been employed to cleanse and moisturize skin and/or hair, deliver actives, hide imperfections and to reduce the oiliness/shine associated with sebum. While the compositions and disclosures of the prior art provide useful advances in the art of personal care compositions, additionally, there remains the need for improved personal care compositions that deliver immediate and chronic improvements in skin and/or hair moisturization, appearance and feel, and will effectively deposit on all parts of the body. The compositions also need to be non-greasy and easy to apply.
Some methods of depositing benefit agents commonly used include encapsulation of hydrophilic materials in a hydrophobic shell that is dispersed in hydrophobic lipid carriers for depositing hydrophilic materials on skin and/or hair. However, the deposited hydrophilic materials are not able to be readily released onto skin and/or hair to provide skin and/or hair benefits. The use of water-oil-water emulsions is another way to potentially deposit hydrophilic materials. However, the instability of these types of products often results in a slow leak of hydrophilic materials into the external aqueous phase, and therefore low deposition efficiency. Additional methods of depositing benefit agents include absorbing hydrophilic materials into hydrophilic porous particles for slow release of the hydrophilic material for leave-on application. However, hydrophilic particles by themselves are not effectively deposited onto skin and/or hair from rinse-off applications.
It is desirable to provide an effective level of hydrophilic skin and/or hair benefit materials. However, the deposition of hydrophilic benefit agents such as glycerine, dihydroxyacetone (DHA), and others from a rinse-off application has been a tremendous challenge resulting in no consumer benefit due to low deposition efficiency. Thus, there still remains the need for a rinse-off product that more effectively deposits benefit agents.